


How do you dare?

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Best Friends, Mates, POW Camp, Sickness, Stuttering Peter Newkirk, WW2, a sick guy, based on the german version, beaukirk, dangerous mission, maybe a little bit canon somewhere, more like baekirk, newkirk and lebeau are besties I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: As if Louis really expected Peter to not stand between him and the Colonel. After all, friends will be friends.A oneshot about Newkirk defending a helpless LeBeau in front of Colonel Hogan.





	How do you dare?

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic for this fandom, even if this one wasn't as good as the first (in my opinion) I still wanted to share it! As always, the characters I use are inspired by the German version of Hogan's Heroes (Ein Käfig voller Helden) and thus Peter Newkirk stutters. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Note: LeBeau doesn't use French vocabulary in this fic, simply because my French is too limited and it works well without too xD

There were loud noises coming from the tunnels and for once it wasn’t Carter trying to build the next super-bomb but the familiar voice of a certain Frenchman, shouting in a tone nobody of the crew had experienced coming from him ever before.

“Colonel, I think you completely lost your mind now, this is impossible to survive, a death sentence for each of us!” LeBeau complained, well audible for everyone, before Newkirk tried to calm him.

“If you continue s-s-shouting like this, death sentence won’t stay an unc-comfortable thing to imagine only.” the Englishman said calming, holding LeBeau by his shoulder. Peter knew that Louis was easy to calm with the shoulder grip, something he had found out in many troublesome situations they had to face already. And it was proved another time, the Frenchman sighed annoyed and crossed his arms in defense.

“We can’t ignore official instructions and this one is of very high priority. I don’t like the thought of it either but it is how it is, this is no beach holiday, we are actually in the middle of a war, if some of you forgot.” Hogan raised his brow and looked into the round, the four men of his crew surrounding him.

“Well, but sometimes it comes close to a beach holiday!” Carter muttered with a face lighting up, receiving eye-rolls from all sides.

“Do us a favor and k-k-keep your mouth shut.” Newkirk hissed at the chemist, who immediately became silent again. He had a talent for saying the wrong things in the wrong situations and never was he not ashamed about his awkward small mistakes.

“I support almost everything you do, Colonel, but this is plainly stupid.” LeBeau shook his head and readied to leave the tunnels but another hand, next to Newkirk’s, held him back.

“We need you for this, LeBeau.” Kinch gave a serious but yet understanding look at the Frenchman, who raised his brow in wonder. “You’re the smallest and the sneakiest of us, that talent is a huge advantage and makes this mission a little bit less impossible.”

“You have two days to think about it. We are done here.” Hogan stated and distanced himself from the crew to fulfil the duties as the highest ranked prisoner, nobody of the group questioned him and what he really did either.

“M-m-maybe you overthink your decision a-again.” Newkirk murmured at his mate, receiving a sigh.

“Just give me enough time to write goodbye-letters.” LeBeau exclaimed and headed towards the ladder.

 

It had been the early morning of the day the mission would take place, the prisoners woken up by the roll call. After endless hours of talking at LeBeau, the Frenchman finally gave in and agreed on taking part in the mission, even if it would mean the end of them.

Newkirk became curious as he jumped off his bunk and LeBeau hasn’t moved at all since the call, usually the Frenchman would be on his legs before the Englishman. LeBeau neither was the guy to joke much in serious situations as these so Newkirk walked over to his mate, knocking against the bunk.

“Louis? Didn’t hear the call?” the Englishman stated but to his surprise, LeBeau didn’t seem very well to begin with. Instead, the smaller guy only wrapped tighter into the poorly warming blanket, murmuring some inaudible words which didn’t sound healthy at all.

“L-Louis?” Newkirk asked again and headed towards the other side of the bunk, just to look into his friend’s face. No reply except more murmurs. He found out soon enough what was wrong with LeBeau, seeing the Frenchman’s face being as pale as the snow outside and his whole body shaking.

“You’re not s-simulating, are you?” Newkirk whispered, receiving a pained huff just as a shaking head. Peter knew that Louis wouldn’t lie to him, not even if it was about life or death. The Englishman sighed, pulling the cap off his hair to scratch his head. The mission would take place that day, Hogan would be everything but happy about this circumstance, even more after the disputes between him and the Frenchman.

 

“Why is LeBeau not getting up for the roll call?” Hogan’s voice was heard asking through the barrack.

“He is sick, C-c-olonel.” Newkirk murmured and leaned against the bunk.

“Repeat that.” the American raised his brow and everyone was aware of the negative tension building up between the two men. Newkirk stayed confident – when Louis wasn’t able to defend himself, he had to do it. The Frenchman did the same for him often enough.

“Corporal Louis LeBeau is s-sick, Colonel Hogan.” Newkirk crossed his arms, said man was slowly trying to move out of the bunk but didn’t even have enough energy to start an attempt.

“You are aware of how I will not accept this excuse. Is it a coincidence that the guy who was against the mission right from the beginning turns out to be apparently sick the actual day?” Hogan shook his head obviously annoyed, heading towards LeBeau’s bunk. However, the Colonel didn’t get much close to the ill man, as Newkirk placed himself in front of Hogan.

“S-sir, may I ask what y-you are planning to do? M-m-magically healing him?” the Englishman raised his brows while crossing his arms. Hogan knew that Newkirk wasn’t an obstacle easy to pass, even less when the problem was about LeBeau, those two were impossible to separate.

“Probably turning around the whole plan because of your sweet little mate trying to blow it off with the help of his English bodyguard!” Hogan hissed and raised his fist against Newkirk. The Englishman wasn’t much impressed by the Colonel’s words and instead went in instant defense.

“We are all stuck in the same pile of sh-sh-shit, Colonel. If you believe, t-that we want to sabotage our own m-missions, t-then you are def-finitely at the wrong place. S-s-sometimes unforeseen things ha-happen and then you need a p-plan B. How d-do you dare assuming LeB-Beau imitates an illness just to not take p-part in a dangerous m-mission. Are you r-r-really thinking about us like that?” Newkirk exclaimed and only now they noticed how all the other prisoners of their barracks had formed a circle around them, watching the dispute.

“No, Newkirk, I don’t. I just find it odd but I guess odd things happen, even more in our situation.” Hogan lowered his fist and immediately the tension in the room loosened.

“We always got out alive until now, and many difficult circumstances already seemed to ruin our missions. We can handle this one too.” Kinch tagged into the slightly calming dispute and made Hogan shake his head.

“I should take some time to overthink our approach until the evening. Newkirk, Carter, take care of LeBeau until then. Get him back on his legs as soon as possible.” the Colonel stated defeated and headed towards the door of the barrack. Kinch, Carter and Newkirk gave each other an all-agreeing nod before following Hogan.

 

“Peter, you are so stupid.” LeBeau muttered, sitting in his bunk all wrapped up in blankets. It had been in the early afternoon, the Frenchman was able to regain some of his energy that the flu, as they assumed, took of him. Newkirk had to laugh about his mate’s comment.

“As if y-you don’t exp-pect me to defend you, idiot.” he said as he patted the Frenchman’s shoulder. “Friends will be friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The mission nevertheless went well, by the way. xD I couldn't think of anything precise so I just kept it dubbed as the "dangerous mission", you can imagine yourself what our heroes brought themselves in again. ^^


End file.
